


[团兵]记录一下我组产品经理和前端今天又在扯什么头花

by Renai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 论坛体
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai/pseuds/Renai
Summary: 1个开头/序章？是办公室恋爱系列🎶
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, エルリ, 团兵, 埃尔文×利威尔
Kudos: 7





	[团兵]记录一下我组产品经理和前端今天又在扯什么头花

**Author's Note:**

> 之前脉脉上看到有个程序说“完了我喜欢上产品经理了，搞得人家提的什么需求我都没法拒绝，我要猝死了”之类的，深夜笑出声。  
> 代入之后好雷好带劲，发展好限制级，草，我好他妈喜欢。
> 
> 友：PM靠勾引程序打出一片天，这什么，魅魔吗。  
> 我：不错，攻恃靓行凶，受色令智昏，suki!

0L  
实代码保证以下非绿  
YYYY/MM/DD 前端说要打断PM的腿

1L  
我是产品，我感觉我无端被Q…

2L  
？？扯头花我需要看你的吗，我这不就在扯了吗，傻逼同事一个比一个多，擦屁股都来不及。

3L  
泻药 人在茶水间 喝了八杯水才忍住冲动 没去暴打PM  
“这个需求我明天就要。”

4L  
补充下背景  
先说我们PM吧 业务水平相当不错 新人看了他的原型图都会立即拜服的那种  
上任以后我们全都非常尊敬他 因为他真就太牛逼了你懂吗 从他第一个经手迭代的产品就看得出来 DAU直线上升 这都本来我们想都不敢想的数据

5L  
绿到发光

6L  
烫知识：如果树洞帖楼主挤牙膏一样地说，该帖十有八（防河蟹）九是绿的

7L  
就这一段 够绿了 靠谱的产品打着灯笼都找不到几个

8L  
实代码有毛线说服力

9L  
讲个笑话：人人都是产品经理

10L  
再讲个笑话：我遇到过的产品 有物理系化学系数学系毕业的 就是没有计院和设计的  
哈哈

11L  
穆勒  
我还是比较相信世上有这种PM存在的 不然我跳到哪里不都没希望了吗

12L  
大家就随便听听看看吧 反正我这也只是树洞记录帖 不想作图的时候 就上来摸鱼一下而已  
带薪划水就是爽啦.jpg

13L  
楼主继续啊！别听那些人说的 

14L  
感觉这个PM的人设是我会喜欢的攻惹  
楼主也没标fdm 所以他俩符合我区吗？

15L  
为啥说绿啊 产品也肯定有厉害的不是

16L  
绿是什么意思？

17L  
引用16L  
？？？这段时间空降好多

18L  
怕被同公司的人8出来 我写得尽量模糊一点  
前端是PM内推进来的 好像是自学成才 学历不高 也没上过北大青鸟那种机构班  
当时我们还在疑惑为啥PM忽然抢了HR的工作 上哪找的这大神

19L  
引用14L  
我觉得是符合的 已经买股了 目前观望 看看要不要加仓  
具体内容……我这不是上来跟大家一起嗑了嘛 等我一点一点写

20L  
你们怎么知道人家学历 没上过什么学的人会自己说自己没上过学吗 绿

21L  
绿 就硬绿

22L  
杠，就硬杠~

23L  
前端写的代码很漂亮 我的意思是 从格式上来说很漂亮 因为我只是个UI 不懂代码  
听组里其他开发说 前端确实是大神 代码冗余度低 文档编写也标准  
前端才来几天 但对工作流程一下就熟悉上手了 完成任务的效率特别快 虽然他看起来不太好接近的样子 不过组里的人对他的崇敬之情就快赶上和我们共事好几个月的PM了  
其实他人很好的！

24L  
啧啧 喜新厌旧啊~~

25L  
只见新人笑 哪闻旧人哭哦

26L  
PM：你们只是短暂地爱了我一下。

27L  
楼主你说说你们PM知道了该多伤心

28L  
我看产品也不是那种小心眼的人吧

29L  
前端跟PM的关系呢！楼主快点啊

30L  
看看楼主最后的感叹号 这么快就被人家收服了

31L  
当时我们还以为 PM和他是老朋友 把人家拉进我们公司 有钱大家一起赚嘛 都这种想法了肯定是好朋友对吧  
可是观察了一周 发现 前端好像没把我们PM当成朋友  
有时候他看着PM 那个气场 仿佛在说“呵呵老子明天就把你给暗撒咯”

32L  
坐下，基本操作。

33L  
这难道不是很正常嘛?对产品有意见不需要理由

34L  
PM跟开发的矛盾不可能和解的惹  
跟UI的也不可能

35L  
看到这个我想起我上家公司的PM 有天拿着UML图给我 我问他这个空白的功能是什么  
他说：这个啊 这个是你想开发成什么样 我就按什么样写需求  
我：？？？？？  
没骂人算我脾气好

36L  
引用31L  
恁这咋害有口音哪

37L  
这PM的描述有点眼熟  
是大厂的吗？

38L  
越看越眼熟 请问是我们隔壁公司来发宣传广告的吗？？

39L  
引用37L  
不是 别解码了

今天PM又在跟我们说程序执行力高了……说真的 我也好佩服人家 拿设计来说吧 好多自学的人都是凭经验做东西 理论知识学得不怎么到位的 但是！程序他就完全没有这种缺点 有时候还会跟PM讨论UML的合理性 （你以为是心平气和的那种讨论吗？当然不可能啦！暴躁前端在线怼人——）  
我开始关注起他俩就是因为 前端the one PM的样子真迷人啊……

40L  
这个楼主有点怪怪的 不如我们把她

41L  
所以是相爱相杀款咯？

42L  
PM没有针对人家啦 哪里来的相杀 这不是只有相爱吗 lz go on plz

43L  
这个PM怎么回事啊 态度这么好的吗 难道这就是掌控程序员的秘密吗

44L  
……社畜的悲惨生活 为什么我只能遇到要求VUE还兼容IE6.0的奇葩

45L  
兼 容 I E

46L  
“你醒啦？你用的框架版本更新啦，方式全部大改啦。”

47L  
冷知识：不靠谱的PM会冷嘲热讽前端，诸如，不就几个页面吗，实现起来很快的对吧；临时加个需求啊，我下午就要；两个小时，你赶紧把接口给测试。  
前端有风险，入行需谨慎。

48L  
你说的这个PM，他迷人吗。我猜他比前端更迷人吧，不然怎么蛊惑人心捏。

49L  
危，前端，危。

50L  
报！继打断腿发言之后 前端再次劲爆台词发表！  
冲着PM 一字一顿喊对方名字 “你到底……”众人刚把耳朵支楞起来 他自觉失言 扭头回工位了 

51L  
有情况

52L  
写手帖能不能装得像样一点啊

53L  
兄啊 你们办公室好八卦

54L  
切图仔跟PM不能说的故事

55L  
有办公室恋情内味儿了

56L  
“你到底满不满意！收下吧，这是我最后的页面了！”

57L  
“你到底爱不爱我！你是不是图我代码写得6！”

58L  
“你到底什么时候把内推我的钱给我！”

59L  
引用58L  
喷了

60L  
引用58L  
我叼 58你真是个人才

61L  
都写代码了 这点小钱不至于吧！也太斤斤计较了

62L  
我发现最近表面上PM虽然还是会被前端怼 可是前端好像变得更迁就他了……现在是什么需求最后都会完成的样子 蜜汁宠溺感

63L  
？“球球你别杀我，我什么都会做的！”

64L  
抓到小把柄了？

65L  
噫说好的扯头花怎么不扯了

66L  
就这就这就这？？还能咋地 谈恋爱了呗

67L  
怎么说捏，就好像小情侣吵架，过几天又莫名黏糊起来了，啧啧啧。

68L  
引用67L  
你真相了 我也觉得是这样

69L  
一 转 攻 势

70L  
正所谓是  
职场套路深 靠谱产品不多  
恋爱风险高 好骗前端稀少  
欲知后事如何 且听下回分解

71L  
散了吧这就是把狗骗进来杀 再跟楼后面大概就要被狗粮噎死了

続く♡

**Author's Note:**

> 限制级发展呢？！（震声）  
> 在写了在写了💦  
> （写了一千字）
> 
> 之后应该会单独发一篇，所以这篇就打完结啦。


End file.
